Nunca más
by Sakum1
Summary: Cuando la persona que amas te traiciona, te conviertes en una estatua fría, sin sentimientos y parece que la vida ha acabado. Cuando la persona que amas ha muerto... te conviertes en algo peor
1. l

.

No sé ni cómo atravesé la cuidad en la mitad del tiempo. Pero a medio día me encontraba en ese restaurante, esperando a que llegara la mujer que tantas veces había llevado a la cama. No la amo, de eso estoy seguro. Pero el deseo que me provoca es tal, que hace que mienta a mi único amor.

Sakura se encuentra en el departamento en el que vivimos desde hace tres años, creyendo que estoy trabajando.

El reloj marca demasiado lento los minutos. Mi paciencia comienza a llegar al límite cuando la veo entrar.

Después de casi una hora de sexo sin interrupciones, me levanto exhausto de la cama y me dirijo a la ducha. Escucho la absurda petición de Karin, y la ignoro. El agua cae llenándome de calma y por un momento mi mente viaja al baño del departamento. Imagino que en cualquier momento gritara Sakura avisándome que el desayuno está listo. Al tardarme, llegará a la ducha y tomaremos un baño juntos.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. La voz chillante de la pelirroja me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuándo la vas a dejar? — abre la puerta de vidrio y está dispuesta a meterse junto a mí.

—Nunca, ya te lo dije. Ella es mi esposa, la amo y ni en cien años la cambiaría por una zorra como tú — mi molestia es más que obvia. Salgo del baño dejándola con una mueca de enojo.

Me visto rápidamente y salgo de la habitación. Le aclaro que ésta será la última vez que nos veremos.

Comienza a balbucear, pero me encuentro demasiado lejos como para entender lo que dice.

Minutos después, suena mi celular. Creo que es ella y no contesto, ni siquiera lo saco del pantalón

.

¿Por qué no contestas Sasuke?

Aviento el celular al sillón más cercano y tomo el inalámbrico

_¿Ahora me crees?_

La voz del otro lado de la línea es una mujer que alega que mi marido esta bañándose en su casa después de haberse acostado con ella, al principio no le creí pero él siempre contesta mis llamadas.

_¿Sigues ahí?_

Reprimo una lágrima y trato de controlar mi voz.

—¿Qué quieres?

_En primera, hacerte ver que el no te ama, para que lo dejes y sea yo quien lo haga feliz_

Cuelgo y me tiro a la cama. Mis sollozos me dejan sorda. No puedo creerle a esa tipa, pero antes ya tenía sospechas de su infidelidad.

Todo empezó una noche de lluvia. Acabamos de cenar y nos metimos en la cama, disfrutando de una buena película de arte. A media cinta, sonó su celular. El rostro se le puso pálido y creí que eran asuntos de trabajo. Contestó que saldría enseguida y salió de la casa diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara.

Regresó a la media hora. Estaba nervioso y me pidió que nos fuéramos a dormir. No me negué ya que los asuntos del trabajo lo dejaban muy mal.

Ya en la realidad, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Leí el mensaje que tenia remitente desconocido.

_Si no me crees, llama del teléfono público que está a dos calles de tu departamento. De ahí le llamo para que tú no sospeches algo. Él fue quien tuvo la idea_

Me niego a reconocer que el no me ama. Me pongo los zapatos y salgo en busca de ese teléfono.

.

Al dar la vuelta en la 5ª, el celular suena por decima vez consecutiva. Respiro hondo y al tercer timbrado lo saco de mi ropa

—Ya todo quedó claro Karin...—el bip que escucho me indica que la llamada se ha cortado. ¡Maldita mujer!

Continuo manejando y una larga fila de coches se extiende a todo lo largo de la avenida principal. Un policía de tránsito va pasando a mi lado y le pregunto porque hay tanto tráfico. Me dice que una pipa con líquido inflamable se ha volcado, tapando ambos carriles y que no la pueden quitar hasta que lleguen los expertos y evalúen si no hay fugas. Unas dos horas mínimo.

Maldigo mi suerte y golpeo el volante del auto. Reclino la cabeza en el respaldo y cierro los ojos, imaginando a mi bella mujer y disfrutando de los momentos que he pasado a su lado. Intentando que ese tiempo se valla volando.

Saco de nuevo el celular y mantengo la tecla de llamado rápido. El teléfono suena dos, tres hasta cuatro veces pero nadie contesta. Mantengo la calma, ya que Sakura no es de las que está pegada al teléfono todo el día. Algo dentro de mí me dice que le llame a la casa, pero no me quiero ver tan posesivo. Al fin y al cabo, cuando vea la llamada perdida, ella me llamará.

Escucho la melodía en el móvil indicando que Sasuke está llamando. A pesar de que mis fuerzas se han ido, y camino lentamente hacia las escaleras del departamento, mis lagrimas son fuertes y cada que resbala por mi mejilla me hiere más que una herida expuesta.

El sol trata de calentar mi cuerpo, el viento fresco seca mi cara. Pero no lo noto. Mi corazón está muerto y mi cuerpo es una cascara vacía y seca.

Varias personas pasan junto a mí y me dedican una mirada furtiva. El portero advierte mi estado pero no hace nada más. Sigo arrastrándome hasta legar a mi hogar, triste hogar.

Entro. No me molesto en cerrar alguna puerta. Voy directamente a la habitación que comparto con él. Tomo con ambas manos el retrato que descansa en mi buró donde me veo feliz, abrazada a Sasuke. No puedo creer como es que duramos tanto tiempo untos, si el amor solo vino de una de las partes.

Sonrió con nostalgia y suelto el cuadro de ébano al suelo rompiéndose en varios trozos. La foto sigue intacta, preservando nuestras sonrisas. Miro con curiosidad que un pequeño pedazo de vidrio ha quedado uniendo nuestros rostros. Me agacho y con una fuerza mayor a la necesaria quito ese pedazo y lo examino con detenimiento.

Camino hasta el escritorio y prendo el ordenador y coloco el material traslucido junto de la computadora. Para mi suerte, se encuentra en estado de reposo, por lo que llegar al programa de edición de texto no será tardado.

Comencé a redactar algunas líneas, llegando a la conclusión de que solo perdía mi tiempo. Cerré la ventana del programa y agarre de nuevo el vidrio.

La ventana principal llamo mi atención, me acerque y unos cuantos pajarillos revoloteaban el árbol de cerezo del patio. Ni me inmute cuando éstos se fueron dejando tras de sí una lluvia de pétalos rosados del árbol.

Dejé el ventanal abierto y le di una última vista a mi habitación. Un odio mezclado con asco comenzó a crecer dentro de mí al recordar las veces que Sasuke me besó, me acaricio y la infinidad de veces que le dijimos _te amo _ antes de culminar las relaciones.

_¿Nunca me amaste?_ Repetí como si él estuviera sentado en la cama. Al no obtener respuesta volví a hablar _Entonces yo tampoco_

Di la vuelta y comencé a caminar

_Nunca más_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Tenia muchas ganas de poner esto aqui ^^ muy dramatico, pero una situación bastante usual.

Fe de erratas: tuve un gravisimo error antes... el capitulo que subi era de otro fic je je.

Perdon por eso!


	2. 2

Llegué demasiado temprano a casa del dobe y de Sakura-chan pero termine rápido de mis obligaciones en el restaurante, me dieron la tarde libre. Espero que no los interrumpa.

Mis estruendosos pasos dieron aviso a Sakura, por lo que debería estar en la puerta. Tal como lo imaginaba, la puerta del 606 está abierta de par en par.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya llegue! —me siento un poco tonto al entrar gritando. Me dirijo a la cocina y no encuentro a nadie. Me sorprende un poco, pero imagino que está en la sala. Busco y ningún rastro de ella

_Qué raro. _He buscado por todos lados y no está. Solo me falta un lugar, pero entro en pánico y un retorcijón se apodera de mi estomago cuando recuerdo que hace poco, entre a buscarla precisamente a s habitación y me topé con la parejita en la posición del _loto _¡Santo Bijou! Necesité terapia después de eso.

Mi velocidad era lenta hacia la puerta de la habitación y de nuevo la encontré abierta. Cerré los ojos y me puse de frente, de modo que ellos me verían sin que yo me traume otra vez. Espere varios segundo pero nada pasó. De nuevo un malestar llegó a mi estomago, pero esta vez era diferente.

Abrí los ojos y no vi a nadie en la cama. Todo estaba perfectamente acomodado en su lugar, excepto un objeto negro frente a la cama que yacía boca abajo en el piso. Me acerqué y lo tomé cortándome con el vidrio roto. Una gota de sangre fue a dar a la blanca alfombra y fue cuando una imagen un poco borrosa llegó a mi mente.

Solté el cuadro sin ver de quién era y corrí al baño.

Llegué hasta la puerta de vidrio de la bañera. Con manos temblorosas deslicé la puerta dejando ver el interior.

La tina color marfil se encontraba llena. Pero el líquido no era cristalino. Su tinte carmesí hacia resaltar el tono pálido de la piel de Sakura. Su cabeza estaba fuera del agua reclinada hacia un lado.

—¡SAKURA! — la saque rápidamente del agua y al puse en el frio suelo de mármol. Tomé las toallas del mueble y las coloque cubriendo el corte transversal en ambas manos. La cargue cubriéndola con otra toalla y corrí al auto.

El hospital se encontraba a cinco minutos. Maneje lo más rápido posible pasando las luces en rojo.

Ya en el estacionamiento, la saqué de nuevo y tan rápido como pude entré al edificio. Por suerte, la tía de Sakura se encontraba en la recepción y nos dirigimos a la sala de operaciones más cercana.

Cuando la puse en la cama, me pareció que su peso había aumentado.

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Yo me hago cargo!

Obedecí saliendo de la habitación. Varias enfermeras llegaron junto a mi Sakura-chan. Seguí en mi avance hasta perder de vista el cuerpo y el alboroto.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo trasero y llegué a la letra S.

El hospital que a estas horas debería estar vacio se encuentra lleno de gente que no hace más que estorbar.

Corro por los pasillos empujando a todo aquel que se interponga. No importa que sea una enfermera o una anciana. Mi mente solo repite una frase _Esto no es real, es una broma... _

El doctor salió de la sala antes de lo que se esperaba.

—No se pudo hacer nada, la hemorragia fue fulminante

Un chico rubio se encontraba en estado de shock. Cayó de rodillas al suelo golpeándolo con los puños cerrados. De sus ojos caían gotas llenas de rabia e impotencia.

Otro joven de cabello moreno llegó y se detuvo frente al doctor

—Lo siento Sasuke... hicimos todo lo posible — el rostro del doctor se desfiguró en una mueca —¿Sabías que estaba embarazada?

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El médico entendió que el joven no estaba enterado de semejante noticia

—¿U-un hijo mío? —Sasuke empujó al doctor y fue directo al cuarto donde su esposa se encontraba.

Llegó y vio la cama. Las sabanas blancas le impedían ver el rostro de aquella mujer que tanto ama, que tanto amó. Se acercó un poco más y vio como su mano temblaba al acercarse a la orilla de la tela.

Salió de la habitación. Subió al coche y encendió el motor. Sus movimientos eran robóticos. No tenía ninguna emoción. Cuando vio a su esposa muerta, sus sentimientos se fueron con ella. Ahora entendía su motivo de vivir. Era un vengador, su corazón estaba cerrado y Sakura se quedó con la llave.

Llegó al departamento de Karin. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa que cambio súbitamente cuando el chico sacó un revólver de su chaqueta.

En todo el edificio resonó un solo disparo. Nadie quiso salir a investigar por temor a que se tratara de un disturbio.

La mujer recibió la bala justo en medio de la frente. Sasuke salió sin prisas. El portero que lo vio caminar por el pasillo, no le dirigió una palabra.

Llegó a su auto y condujo de nuevo al hospital, donde aun no sacaban el cuerpo de su esposa. Sasuke prometió que regresaría pronto y así lo hizo.

Entro a la habitación 102 y se recostó junto al cadáver de Sakura, la puso de lado como si estuviera dormida. Recordó que hace pocas horas así la tenia, justo como ese momento. Con la única diferencia que sus mejillas eran rosadas y su respiración era entrecortada. Acababan de hacer el amor y se encontraban exhaustos.

Aspiró el leve rastro de flores de su cabello mezclado con el olor férrico, le susurró un _te amo _ y tomó el revólver colocándolo en su sien

.

_OOOO_oooo-_OOOO_oooo-_OOOO_oooo-_OOOO_oooo-_OOOO_oooo-

.

Quería probar un drama de SasuSaku y me divertí haciéndolo, pero como siempre ustedes lectores tienen la ultima opinión.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
